The following invention relates to an array of abutting print chips or modules in a pagewidth printhead. More particularly, though not exclusively, the invention relates to an array of such abutting print chips for an A4 pagewidth ink jet drop on demand printhead capable of printing up to 160 dpi color photographic quality at up to 160 pages per minute.
The array of print chips in such a printhead would be approximately 8 inches (20 cm) long. An advantage of such a system is the ability to easily remove and replace any defective chips in the printhead array. This would eliminate having to scrap an entire printhead if only one chip is defective.
Our co-pending applications PCT/AU00/00594, PCT/AU00/00595, PCT/AU00/00596, PCT/AU00/00597, PCT/AU00/00598, show a printhead module comprised of a “Memjet” chip, being a chip having mounted thereon a vast number of thermo-actuators in micro-mechanics and micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS). The present invention is a development of the arrangement of printhead modules as shown in the referenced applications.
The printhead, which includes the array of printhead modules of the present invention might typically have six ink chambers and be capable of printing four color process (CMYK) as well as infra-red ink and fixative. An air pump would supply filtered air to the printhead, which could be used to keep foreign particles away from its ink nozzles. The printhead module is typically to be connected to a replaceable cassette which contains the ink supply and an air filter.
Each printhead module receives ink via a distribution molding that transfers the ink. Typically, ten modules butt together to form a complete eight inch printhead assembly suitable for printing A4 paper without the need for scanning movement of the printhead across the paper width.
The printheads themselves are modular, so complete eight inch printhead arrays can be configured to form printheads of arbitrary width.
Additionally, a second printhead assembly can be mounted on the opposite side of a paper feed path to enable double-sided high speed printing.